


Agora É Minha Vez

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Double Drabble, Drama, Guilt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Separations
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "É minha vez de sofrer por sua causa tudo o que você sofreu pela minha."





	Agora É Minha Vez

Agora é minha vez, de ver você sumir, de ver você partir.

Agora é minha vez, de sentir saudades suas, de não conseguir trazer você de volta.

Agora é minha vez, de contemplar o oceano pensando no passado, de chorar com a chuva lembrando dos nossos beijos molhados.

Agora é minha vez, de sonhar acordado com seus olhos esverdeados, de esperar em vão que você retorne à sensatez.

Eu me perdi antes, você se perdeu agora.

É sua vez de afundar na escuridão, de esfriar seu coração.

É minha vez de chamar seu nome, de te esperar sentado no canto do quarto que um dia partilhamos, onde um dia nos amamos.

É minha vez de sofrer em silêncio sabendo que você também sofre sozinho, aí do outro lado.

Agora é minha vez, Ryo, de soprar um _“eu te amo”,_ um  _“volte para mim”,_  um  _“sinto sua falta”,_  de soprar todas as coisas que não consegui lhe dizer antes e esperar que elas cheguem aos seus ouvidos como a música que eu tocava para você na praia com o meu ukulele.

Agora é minha vez, então não se preocupe, sentirei a dor que você sentiu, pagarei o preço pelo dano que lhe causei.

Agora é minha vez, agora é minha culpa.


End file.
